“Friend Of A Friend” (FOAF) is a well-known ontology for describing direct relationships between individuals in a social network. FOAF works well for creating custom profiles and sharing or interlinking them. A Resource Description Framework (RDF) query language such as SPARQL, which is specific to a storage system used by FOAF, provides a rich query language for querying databases of FOAF data.
However, FOAF has several shortcomings. Queries must be made using an RDF query language, SPARQL, which is specific to a format used by a storage system of FOAF. In addition, FOAF is static, That is, a result of a query cannot be used to define new categories of the FOAF ontology.
Existing social network ontologies are focused on graph placement. None of the existing social network ontologies use psychological or sociological factors as primary descriptors, which are augmented with graph information.